


revelation in the light of day, you can choose what stays and what fades away

by likelightninginabottle



Series: you're my head, you're my heart [Or: The Shameless!Thiam 'verse] [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, But This is Not One of Them, Ceremonial Burnings (Mentioned), Demonic Spirits (Mentioned), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pet Names, Precautions to Avoid Being Haunted Until Your Lease Expires, The Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known, The author regrets many things, Twist Ties at a Gas Station, just pure unadulterated love, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelightninginabottle/pseuds/likelightninginabottle
Summary: "God,"Theo sighs, "I can't believe we have to schedule another ceremonial burning." He shoots a dirty look at the old, wrinkled shirt lying on the couch cushion."You could just throw it away," Liam suggests on autopilot, far too focused on the concentrated frown on Theo's face as he continues to push Liam's hair back.Liam looks at him.Reallylooks at him. The way his hair falls into his eyes, the pillow creases on his cheek. The hickey just above the collar of his shirt, a dark bruise in the shape of Liam's mouth, aclaim. He's pissed off and he's snarky and he's beautiful, and he's allLiam's."Absolutelynot,"Theo scoffs, looking offended, licking his thumb and slicking a cowlick back. "Are youjoking?That thing haswaytoo much demonic energy, it has to be fuckingburned.I destroyed it, and it came back, so clearly it'scursed.Our lease isn't up for another year, and I donothave the time to be haunted by whatever vengeful sprit is lurking between the polyester fibers of thatthing. We need to add sage to the grocery list." He brushes the bread crumbs away from the corner of Liam's mouth with his thumb.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: you're my head, you're my heart [Or: The Shameless!Thiam 'verse] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061186
Comments: 19
Kudos: 115





	revelation in the light of day, you can choose what stays and what fades away

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have 2 other fics that I was supposed to be writing, along with a bunch of other things I had to do, but then Paper Rings started playing from Lover album and it made me think of "when you crave someone" and so I HAD to do it... I had to write a prequel...
> 
> A disclaimer: this is so fucking soft don't roast me, I don't know what happened. And then it got filthy on accident haha whoops my finger slipped my b
> 
> Anyways lmao here's the shameless!thiam prequel that nobody asked for!! Enjoy :)

Liam stares at the mess of their bedroom, raking his hands through his hair, harried, and trying not to pass out.

" _Theo,"_ he calls out desperately, making his way out of the bedroom, and trying not to slip into a panic, " _babe,_ I can't--" he draws in a ragged breath, bracing himself against the kitchen counter, "I _can't--"_

Theo turns away from where he's buttering a piece of toast, catches one look at Liam's face, and rushes forward, arms wrapping around him, one broad palm drawing Liam's head into the crook of his neck, the other wrapping around Liam's waist, pulling him closer until their bodies are flush against each other. " _Hey,"_ Theo says softly, one of his hands rubbing soothing circles under his shirt, against the bare skin of his back, and the other carding through his hair, "Stop," he says, " _Breathe."_

Liam does, pulling in one ragged inhale, and the smell of Theo -- of Theo _and Liam_ , honestly, both of their scents intertwined, wrapping around each other until they're one and the same, like they have been for years now -- soothes him, a little, until the spots fade from his eyes, but his anxiety doesn't stop mounting. He matches Theo's breaths, inhale for inhale, until his heartrate feels less like it's on the verge of cardiac-arrest.

Theo pulls back a little so he can meet Liam's eyes, but he doesn't let go of his waist. "What is it?" he asks, brushing Liam's hair out of his eyes.

"My _report_ ," Liam manages, still frantic, "for Civ class."

"On the Etruscans," Theo finishes, nodding, and then frowns, "What--?" he tilts his head, considering, before the frown smooths out into something more exasperated. "You _lost it,_ didn't you?"

Liam bristles, just a bit, at the _infuriatingly knowing_ tone in his voice, bristles harder than he _should_ , probably; _definitely_ harder than is _normal_. "I wouldn't _lose it,"_ he seethes, "if you didn't keep _moving_ my _shit._ " He crosses his arms, teeth gritted. "I have a _system,_ you know?"

Theo shoots him a _supremely_ unimpressed look. " _Sweetheart,"_ he says, eyebrows raised and tone mocking, "your ' _system_ ' is to live like you're on an episode of _Hoarders."_ Liam _fumes_ harder, mouth opening to retort back, say something he'll probably regret later, when Theo drops both his hands lower until they're on the back of Liam's thighs, and _hoists_ him up onto the kitchen island in a maneuver that makes Liam yelp in surprise. "Stop trying to pick a fight with me because you're anxious," Theo says, standing in the V of Liam's legs and rolling his eyes, "it didn't work when you were eighteen, and it's not going to work now. _Idiot,"_ he says, before leaning in to kiss Liam on the mouth, soft and slow, and Liam melts into the kiss with a sigh, so disarming that his muscles actually start to relax, where before they were winching tighter and tighter. He's about to deepen it, really lick into his warm mouth, chase the taste of Theo's tongue and try to work out what's for lunch, when Theo pulls away, swipes a piece of buttered bread off the counter, and shoves it into Liam's mouth. "I'll find it," Theo assures, dropping a quick kiss on his cheek. "Eat your toast."

He leaves the kitchen and Liam chews on the bread, bemused.

"You know," Theo says, from somewhere inside their bedroom, " _I_ actually _have_ a system. There is _literally_ a shelf in our bookshelf labelled _binder rack,_ so if I would've _touched your shit_ , your _shit_ would fucking _be there_." He marches out of the bedroom, hands planted on his hips, looking like _he's_ the one getting worked up now, as he makes his way to the living room, dropping to his hands and knees as he checks under the coffee table, and Liam feels a little guilty, even as he unashamedly watches Theo's ass flex in his sweatpants. Theo gets up, whipping up one couch cushion _furiously,_ and then the second, and then the _third_ , to reveal a thick black binder. The _Etruscans_ label on it stares back at Liam, almost _accusing._

Theo raises his head slowly, eyes narrowed, and Liam gulps, wincing internally. "You _always_ fucking do this," Theo says, the vein in his forehead starting to pop out in a way that makes Liam's stomach fill with dread, but right when it seems like Theo's about to go off on a tirade, his eyes drop to Liam's shirt.

"What the _fuck,"_ he says, crossing the distance in less than a second, palms flat on Liam's chest, "is _this?_ Where did you even _find this_ , I thought we _burned it."_

"The back of our closet," Liam says, a little defensively, but Theo doesn't even seem to hear.

"Absolutely not," Theo says, shaking his head. "Absolutely _not."_

He makes his way _back_ to the bedroom, and there are some suspicious banging noises that Liam gets up to investigate, getting halfway there, before Theo's back, with a hanger in his hands, and the line between his eyebrows severe.

" _Sit,"_ he says, absolutely _no_ room for argument in his voice, and Liam knows what's good for him, and so he plops down obediently on the couch, swallowing the instinctive, only _half_ -sarcastic, _yes, dear,_ that threatens to escape, stuffing the rest of the toast into his mouth.

Theo lays the hanger and new shirt on the cushion next to the one Liam's sitting on, and then shoves Liam back until he's flush against the backrest, before sitting down on his lap, and it's a position that's, _ahem, achingly_ familiar, as he unbuttons Liam's shirt so _angrily_ that Liam's worried they're going to rip right off, or he _would be_ , if all of the blood in his brain wasn't rushing south.

"You're literally the _hottest_ guy I know," Theo says, seething, and batting Liam's hands away when he tries to help in an attempt to distract himself from how angry Theo smells _remarkably_ similar to fucking-himself-back-on-Liam's-cock Theo. "I don't _understand_ why you _insist_ on dressing like you're part of a Bulgarian traveling circus." Theo's hands still briefly on the buttons of Liam's shirt as he narrows his eyes accusingly. " _What_ are you _doing_?"

" _Nothing_ ," Liam protests, a little guiltily, because he's _looking_ , but it's not like he's made a move to _touch_. Yet.

Theo flicks his eyes down pointedly, eyebrows raised. "Part of you," he says slowly, "is doing _something."_

That's when Liam realizes that he's actually _completely hard,_ probably poking uncomfortably into the back of Theo's thigh. " _Oh,"_ he gasps, hips bucking up a little helplessly, before he can get them under control, " _sorry_."

A brief silence, where Theo pops the last button on his shirt open, before he stills again, shooting Liam another unimpressed look.

" _Stop it,"_ Theo hisses, yanking the shirt off of Liam's arms, and pulling the new one on, deftly buttoning it up.

"I kind of," Liam says through clenched teeth, trying to stay still and unaffected, as Theo fucking _squirms_ on his lap, "don't have control over that." He grabs Theo's hips with his hands, trying to make him sit _still._

Theo cards both his hands through Liam’s hair, apparently trying to make it sit right on his head, and Liam stares at him.

" _God,"_ Theo sighs, "I can't believe we have to schedule another ceremonial burning." He shoots a dirty look at the old, wrinkled shirt lying on the couch cushion.

"You could just throw it away," Liam suggests on autopilot, far too focused on the concentrated frown on Theo's face as he continues to push Liam's hair back.

Liam looks at him. _Really_ looks at him. The way his hair falls into his eyes, the pillow creases on his cheek. The hickey just above the collar of his shirt, a dark bruise in the shape of Liam's mouth, a _claim_. He’s pissed off and he’s snarky and he’s beautiful, and he’s all _Liam’s._

"Absolutely _not,"_ Theo scoffs, looking offended, licking his thumb and slicking a cowlick back. "Are you _joking?_ That thing has _way_ too much demonic energy, it has to be fucking _burned._ I destroyed it, and it came back, so clearly it's _cursed._ Our lease isn't up for another year, and I do _not_ have the time to be haunted by whatever vengeful sprit is lurking between the polyester fibers of that _thing_. We need to add sage to the grocery list." He brushes the bread crumbs away from the corner of Liam's mouth with his thumb. "I _swear_ , none of this would've happened, if you would just put your _stuff_ where it _belongs, oh my god_." He huffs, annoyed, frowning, and Liam stares at him some more, feeling a little warm, a little heartsick, a little dopey. "I know I lived in the _sewers_ for years, but I am _trying_ to make our _home_ \--" he pauses, his hand stilling on Liam's face, frown deepening a little in confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Marry me," Liam blurts, and they both _freeze._ It's not what Liam meant to say, not at all, but it's the truth, raw and honest.

Theo's eyes are big and wide and green and Liam wants to kiss the surprised look off his face.

"You . . ." Theo manages, voice hoarse, gone completely still as he stares, and Liam can hear his heart _racing_ in his chest, can feel his own pounding away, but he doesn't take it back, because he _meant it_. He just tightens his grip on Theo's hips and _waits._ "You _know_ I can't tell when you're joking," Theo finally says, looking a little flushed, and it's a fucking _lie,_ it's such a dirty fucking lie, because Theo can _always_ tell _,_ even when no one else can, "you never use the right inflection," he says, and his voice cracks a little on the last word, but neither of them pay it any attention. Theo licks his lips nervously, and Liam waits, heart feeling like it's about to _beat_ straight out of his chest. "You have," Theo breathes, shutting his eyes, "five seconds, to tell me you're kidding, or take it back or whatever, or I might think you're _serious."_

 _"Five,"_ he says, and Liam takes one of his hands off Theo's hip to swipe Theo's hand, still resting on Liam's jaw, and kiss the inside of his palm.

" _Four,"_ he says, and Liam curls their hands together, kissing each individual knuckle, as Theo's eyes winch tighter shut. Liam brushes a gentle thumb over the third knuckle, right where a ring would sit.

" _Three,"_ Theo whispers, and Liam drops a kiss on his shoulder, before moving up to his neck.

" _Two_ ," he manages on a moan, breath hitching as Liam marks his way up the sensitive skin of Theo's neck, sloppy, open-mouthed kisses, before placing a kiss on his jawline, and stopping when their eyes are at the same level.

 _One_ , Theo doesn’t say, because when he opens his mouth, to do so, Liam finally breaks, unable to help himself, gently tugging Theo in for a slow, deep kiss that Theo sighs into, and Liam licks across his bottom lip before Theo opens up for him, and Liam lets their tongues curl together in a way that makes his head spin, makes Theo whine softly, hands twisting desperately in Liam’s shirt as he climbs up higher on Liam’s lap, their chests pressed together. Theo slowly blinks his eyes open as they part, flushed and panting.

Their noses are brushing against each other, they're sharing the same air Their eyes meet, and Liam feels something rise up inside him, something warm and bright and giddy, and he _beams,_ moves both his arms to cup Theo's face in his hands, relishing the way his fingers fit perfectly into the divots of Theo's jaw, the way Theo automatically leans into the touch, the way they don't smell like _Liam_ and _Theo_ anymore, but like _Liam and Theo_ , completely, inseparably intertwined, the way he's _allowed_ to swipe a tear that escapes from Theo's eye, thumb brushing softly against the delicate skin under his eye, and Theo doesn't bat his hand away, doesn't bristle with embarrassment, doesn't get self-conscious and shy away, doesn't put on that neutral mask like he used to, eyes shuttered, just stays here, still and comfortable in Liam's arms, expression blown wide-open, watching him.

"You're _serious,"_ Theo murmurs, disbelieving.

"Don't cry," Liam whispers, sounding a little hoarse himself. "You know how it goes. If you cry, I'll cry." Liam presses his forehead to Theo's, stares into his eyes, pretty even with the way they're watering. " _Baby,"_ he says, unable to keep the smile off his face, even as his own vision gets a little blurry, "sweetheart," he whispers, " _light of my life,"_ which is so ridiculous and overdramatic and cheesy (even though it’s unquestionably, irrevocably _true)_ that it earns him the wet-sounding, incredulous laugh that he was aiming for, and he feels his smile stretch helplessly wider. " _Marry me,"_ he repeats, right against Theo's lips, with all the conviction in his body, and Theo's hands grab onto Liam's face, a little desperate, like he's trying to anchor himself.

" _Liam,"_ he says, and his voice is absolutely _wrecked_ , low and gravelly, hands flexing reflexively, and he brushes a thumb over the peak of Liam's cheekbone, " _Yes,”_ he answers, choking out a wet laugh that’s downright _giddy_ , and warms Liam down to his _toes_ , “god, _yes,_ " he manages, and _yanks_ him in, and their mouths meet with a _clack_ , lips desperately slotting together, and Liam lets out something that might be a sob into the kiss, but Theo swallows the noise, kissing him _harder_ , harsh, _bruising_ almost, and Liam _licks_ all the way into his mouth with fervor, and he tastes like salt from the tears and butter from the bread, but mostly, he tastes like _Liam's_ , and they kiss and they kiss and they kiss, Theo's tongue hot and velvety in his mouth, stroking against his own, until they're smiling too wide against each other to continue.

"I don't," Liam says, forehead still resting against Theo's, leaning in to taste the smile stretched across his face, sighing into Theo's mouth, before pulling away after a second, "have a _ring--"_

"That’s so _stupid._ Sweetheart," Theo laughs wetly, fingers fluttering against the side of Liam's face, where they're still anchored, "I would marry you with twist ties at a gas station."

Liam laughs too, feeling so giddy he could _float_ , so incandescently happy that he can’t believe it’s not _visible,_ can’t understand how he’s not physically _glowing_. His hands grip Theo's hips as he leans in to steal another kiss, which Theo easily obliges. "I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me," Liam says, beaming, and Theo snorts, rolling his eyes, but it’s a little late to act sardonic when the dopey smile won’t leave his face. Liam can’t help but trace the lines of it with his fingers, fascinated. "It’s also _alarmingly_ specific. But if you would've let me _finish_ , I was _saying_ that I don't have a ring _on me."_ He runs his fingers along the stubbled line of Theo's jaw, and Theo's hand comes up to wrap around Liam's wrist, not stilling him, just resting there, warm and grounding. "It's in the bedroom."

The smell of salt in the air intensifies a bit as Theo's eyes get a little watery again. "You bought a _ring?"_ Theo chokes out, blinking rapidly. "But you _suck_ at planning things. _When?"_

"Not the _important_ things,” Liam says with a wink, feeling a little smug as he brings Theo’s wrist to his mouth, pressing his mouth to the pulse point there in a warm, lingering kiss, and smiling when he _feels_ Theo’s pulse stutter under his lips. “I bought it the day after graduation," Liam admits, grinning, a little sheepish. "Mom helped me pick it out. It's been in the sock drawer ever since _I_ started doing the laundry."

Theo leans in to kiss him slow, deep, pulls away for a second, but then darts back in for another taste like he can't help himself. Liam knows the feeling, moaning through the entire thing, losing himself in it. Theo pulls back after a couple seconds, winding his arms around Liam's neck, laughing .

"Wanna know a secret?" Theo whispers, sounding satisfyingly breathless, right into his ear, and Liam shudders, which Theo apparently takes as an _invitation_ , grazing his teeth along the shell of Liam’s ear and sucking Liam’s earlobe into his hot mouth, rolling it between his teeth in a way that makes Liam’s vision go unfocused, eyes flared and claws out. "Mine's in the cabinet under the stove."

Liam's eyes go wide, heart stuttering in his chest. "You--?"

Theo nods, snickering. "The best part?" he says, "She helped me pick out _mine_ , too. The day before we moved in here, freshman year."

"Damn," Liam says faintly, a little impressed. "That scheming old _hag."_ Theo snorts, before a giggle bubbles up from his throat, and he moves to hide it in the crook of Liam's neck, keeps laughing, and it's _infectious_ ; before long, Liam's cracking up too, even as he places a line of kisses down the line of Theo's shoulders in between peals of laughter.

Theo pulls away, just a little, just enough that his face isn't buried in Liam's neck anymore, kissing down Liam's jawline, until he gets to the chin, and looks up, knocking their noses together gently. "Can you _imagine_?" he asks, sounding half-hysterical, and Liam smiles, skating a finger down the side of his face, curling his fingers around Theo's jaw when he gets to it. "I'm gonna be your _husband_ ," Theo whispers, right against his lips and an _embarrassing_ moan escapes Liam, his hips bucking up into Theo helplessly, hands moving reflexively to Theo's hips and gripping _hard._

" _Oh,_ ” Theo says, surprised and _gleeful_ about it, a shit-eating grin sliding into his face, and Liam’s face _flames._ “Is _that_ what does it for you, sweetheart?” he whispers, rolling his hips in a slow, dirty, grind, and Liam gasps out, clawing at Theo’s hips with _actual claws_ , as he grinds _up_ , at the same time, and the friction between his clothed cock and Theo’s ass makes his eyes roll to the back of his head. “It’s okay,” Theo reassures, hands flat against his chest, skating up until they reach the top button on the shirt that Theo _just_ put on him. He pops it open, biting his lip, eyes dark, and Liam actually _feels_ himself instinctively get harder. “I like it too,” he whispers, the corner of his mouth twitching up, and he takes Liam’s hand, kisses each individual finger, before darting his tongue out to lick the pad of his ring finger, and Liam stops _breathing_. Theo swirls his tongue around the fingertip, eyes locked with Liam, and Liam feels hot all over, feels like he’s on _fire._

“We should get the rings out,” Theo murmurs quietly, and Liam can only _stare_ , dumbstruck, hard enough to pound nails and leaking sweetly into his jeans, as Theo wraps his _lips_ around Liam’s ring finger, and sucks the whole thing into his mouth, moaning around it, tongue still swirling, watching Liam through his dark lashes, and Liam’s eyes flick back and forth helplessly between Theo’s heated gaze, and his pretty mouth, for all intents and purposes, _fellating_ Liam’s finger.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Liam says, voice _wrecked,_ even to his own ears, as his hips roll up, and he feels Theo’s moan around his finger as he grinds down _hard_ in response. “ _God_ , are you trying to _kill me_?”

Theo pulls his mouth off Liam’s finger with an _obscene pop_ , and Liam _just wants_. Wants to kiss him, marry him. Lick the skin off his body and fuck him through the wall.

“You picked the _worst_ time,” Theo says, but he doesn’t stop grinding down onto Liam’s straining cock. “We can’t celebrate _properly._ You have class in— _ah_ —“ he arches his back, head thrown back in pleasure, neck bared, and Liam _takes immediate_ advantage, teeth scraping down his long, pretty throat. “Oh, _fuck,”_ Theo groans, a hand coming up to twine with the strands of Liam’s hair, not tugging or directing, just _gripping_ , holding him there. “Your report is due in _,”_ he tries, before he cuts off with a sharp gasp as Liam sneaks one hand up the front of Theo’s sweatshirt, thumbing a hard, perky nipple roughly, before _pinching_ it, a little meanly, and Theo’s cries out, hips jerking forward, with a whine of, “ _Liam, oh—“_ He drags in a ragged breath, flush spreading down his neck and under the collar of his shirt, as Liam looks on, fascinated. “ _Twenty minutes,”_ Theo finally manages, before Liam can’t resist anymore and pulls Theo’s shirt over his head, following the heat of the flush with his lips, kissing down Theo’s bare chest as his fingers skate over the lines of Theo’s defined stomach muscles. “It’s due in twenty minutes, and it takes ten to get there.”

Liam kisses him softly. “That’s _enough_ time,” he promises, and then he latches onto one of Theo’s cute, flushed nipples, tongue swirling around, and Theo groans loudly, hand coming up to hold him there, fingers fluttering at the nape of Liam’s neck, as he _writhes_ under Liam’s ministrations.

Theo frowns a little. “I’m not sure — ah _, Christ, Liam, fuck,”_ he breathes, pushing his chest into the contact, and Liam obliges dutifully, rolling the nipple between his _teeth_ , and barest hint of fang grazing over it that makes Theo lose his _mind_ , turns into a sloppy, _needy_ mess as his hips roll desperately, seeing friction, _”which_ one of us you just insulted.”

Liam laughs breathlessly, kisses the frown off his face. “Baby, _trust me_ ,” he says, grinning, “it’s a _compliment._ ” He brushes his fingers over Theo’s jaw again, reverent. “What do you want?”

“A lot of things,” Theo says, popping open another button on Liam’s shirt and running his fingers through the curly hair on Liam’s chest, as he rolls his hips again, squarely down on Liam’s bulge and they both moan. “ _So many things. God_ , Liam, you just asked me to _marry you,”_ Theo says, voice cracking. “Want your fingers inside me,” he breathes, right up against Liam’s lips, “ _fuck,”_ he groans, “I want your _cock_ in my _mouth_ ,” and Liam’s heart skips one, two, three, _six_ beats, cock jerking so hard in his jeans that it almost _hurts. “_ Ooh, liked that idea, did you, sweetheart?” he says, smile like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth, “I _felt_ that one,” and he’s so adorably _smug_ about it, like it’s some kind of accomplishment, like Liam doesn’t spend his every waking hour thinking about the shape of his smiles and the color of his eyes. “You want me to suck you off?” Theo asks, voice gone breathy as his hips move in _devastating_ little circles on Liam’s cock that are making it _very_ difficult for him to string two words together. “You always leak so _much_ when I get you in my mouth, it’s _crazy_ hot,” Theo says, and Liam _knows_ his eyes are flared, _knows_ his teeth have elongated into fangs, “so _wet_ for me, it’s _beautiful_ ,” Theo murmurs, drawing him into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, hands cradling Liam’s face, “I want to _taste_ you right now,” he says, “want you to fill my mouth up, want to feel you at the back of my throat.”

“Oh _god,”_ Liam says faintly, slurred through a mouthful of fangs as he’s promptly assaulted by the image of Theo on is his knees, swollen lips stretched around Liam’s cock, eyes watering and cheeks hollowed, Liam’s fingers gripped _tight_ in his hair, guiding him down, controlling the bobs of his head, fucking in and out of Theo’s face until he hits the back of his throat and Theo’s almost _choking_ , but he doesn’t, he just swallows and relaxes his throat, lets Liam in further, because Theo is so _good_ at taking him in, at swallowing him all the way down, at swirling his tongue in a way that makes Liam see _stars_ , at moaning around Liam’s cock like he’s _dying_ for it. But to do that, Theo would have to get up from Liam’s lap, would have to leave the vicinity of Liam’s arms, and that’s just. Not an option. “Not that I don’t— _fuck, fuck, fuck, oh my god”_ he moans, as Theo picks up speed, practically _bouncing_ himself on Liam’s cock even though there are still layers of clothing between them, “ _love that idea_ ,” he finally manages, on a ragged breath, grabbing Theo’s undulating hips and stilling him for a moment, leaning in to press their mouths together for a moment, licking inside, and Theo lets out a breathy moan that makes Liam _have_ to deepen it — the sacrifices he makes for love _, honestly —_ makes Liam have to wind his fingers in the soft hair at the back of his head and tug his head back so that Liam can get _deeper_ , lick _further_ into his hot, willing mouth, press themselves together until Liam’s all the way in the back of Theo’s throat, _claiming._

When he pulls back, Theo’s looked dazed, eyes a little unfocused, mouth still parted, lips slack, and his mouth is so _red_ and _wet_ that he can’t help from thumbing Theo’s swollen bottom lip, just to feel how slick and _hot_ it is under his fingertip, as he thinks, nonsensically, _mine_ , thinks, _can’t believe you’re all mine,_ has to lean back in to kiss the dazed expression off his face, enjoying the way Theo’s whole body _melts_ into the kiss, leaning into Liam, _surrendering_ himself. "Can we," Liam tries, after he finally pulls himself away from Theo's mouth, hips rolling up a little, " _just like this?_ " he asks, "I just . . ." he blushes a little, as he brushes Theo's hair out of his eyes, "want to hold you right now."

Theo's eyes go from heated to liquid soft in half-a-second, ducks his head as his mouth twists into a sweet, lopsided smile, whispering, " _Yeah,"_ breathing, "yeah, we can just do _this,"_ and Liam loves him so much he can't _breathe._

And that's when Theo _commits,_ planting his hands on Liam's shoulders, eyes gone dark and boring into Liam's own, as he grinds down _hard,_ rolling his entire body, and Liam resumes his bruising hold on his hips, moving in tandem and groaning, before shifting his hands to Theo's ass, where they _belong._

"Y'know," Liam says, panting, as he works his hands down the back of Theo's sweatpants, before kneading the thick of his glutes, "I'm pretty sure that after we're married _,"_ he squeezes Theo's ass, parting it a little with his hands, " _legally,_ this is _mine."_

" _Really,"_ Theo laughs breathily, "those are some _antiquated-- ah,"_ he breaks off on a surprised moan as Liam rubs one dry finger against his entrance, teasing really, but enjoying the way it makes Theo's mouth go slack, makes his full-body flush intensify. _"Put it in me,"_ he pleads, eyes flaring, fangs sprouting, and Liam goes still. "I swear to _god,_ Liam, if you don't put your _fingers_ inside me right this _second--"_ he growls, and Liam blinks.

"We don't have lube," Liam says -- his voice barely even _a croak_ , it's so, completely destroyed _\--_ because they _don't_ , it's in the _bedroom._

"Do I fucking _look_ like I _care?"_ Theo snarls, dangerous, and Liam is so turned on he can't _see straight,_ halfway to an orgasm already, watching in a daze as he brings two fingers to Theo's mouth, whispers, "Suck, sweetheart," and Theo does _immediately,_ taking them into his mouth and swirling his tongue around until they're slick and wet.

Liam withdraws his fingers slowly, watching them leave Theo's lips intently, moves his hand back to the cleft of Theo's ass, and rubs his entrance again with one spit-slicked finger, circling it until he feels it quiver against his finger, and Theo growls, "Will you just _fucking_ \-- _ngh_ " dropping his forehead to Liam's shoulder as Liam finally pushes it inside, panting against Liam's neck, and Liam pushes it all the way in, before drawing it back out, and Theo whines, high and broken in his throat, as it drags along his walls, and it _has_ to be _too much_ , no lubricant, just spit, too much friction to feel good, but when Liam asks, a little frantic, "Is this okay? Does it--" Theo slurs back, " _S'good_ ," sounding positively _drunk_ on it, "S'really, _really_ good _,"_ he murmurs, breathy, face still tucked into the crook of Liam's neck, " _more,_ please. I need more."

"Whatever you want," Liam croaks, painfully honest, fucking it in and out of him for another couple seconds, before he adds a second finger, and Theo's entire body arches, back bowed so tight it could snap as they both sink inside him, and Theo's entrance flutters around Liam's fingers, clenches down, greedy in a way that makes Liam's cock twitch _hard_ , makes him so dizzy he has to blink rapidly for a couple seconds just to get his bearings again.

" _Yes,"_ Theo hisses, as Liam fucks it in and out of his body, eyes clenched shut, face contorted in pleasure, mouth slack and panting, " _just_ like that," he groans, when Liam starts scissoring his fingers, both of them breathing _hard_ , and Liam drops a line of kisses down his bared throat.

" _Harder_ ," Theo says, _commands,_ really, and when Liam doesn't immediately oblige, he starts working his hips _back,_ fucking himself on Liam's fingers, and Liam forgets how to _breathe_ as Theo releases a steady, unrelenting stream of _ah, ah, ah_ , eyes still closed, the sweat beginning to shine on his skin, as his body rolls in a way that gets Liam's fingers deep inside him and _grinds_ against Liam's hard-on in the same, sinuous move, and Liam gasps out, oversensitive from being so hard for so long. "You have, _ah, Christ--"_ Theo tries, " _very_ nice hands. My favorite hands. The best, Dunbar." He cracks an eye open. "Or should I say, _Raeken?"_

Liam rolls his hips up, feeling a drop of sweat roll down his brow, teeth clenched because it feels so _good_ , and it's still so maddeningly _slow,_ he's losing his _mind._ "You definitely _shouldn't,"_ he grits out, one hand flexing on Theo's hips, while the other curls inside him, unerringly finding the spot inside Theo that makes him go _incoherent_ , and scraping his fingers across it, and Theo _screams_ , body drawn taut, before he bites it back, chewing on his lip as he bounces harder on Liam, thighs flexing, "considering you're taking _my_ last name." He eases off, just a little bit, dragging his fingers out before pushing them back in roughly.

"You know what?" Theo says on a gasp, and Liam bucks his hips up to grind as hard as he _can_ against Theo's ass, mouth falling open as he pants through it, spots dancing in front of his eyes, "I just _might,"_ Theo says, sounding serious.

Liam freezes. He looks Theo in the eye. " _Really?"_ he whispers, awed.

Theo hums in agreement, placing a line of sloppy kisses down the side of Liam's neck. "We can hyphenate," he says, lips moving to Liam's ear, "What do you think?" he whispers, right against the shell of it, and Liam shivers, goosebumps erupting on his skin. Theo places a kiss on the soft skin behind his ear, breathes, "Liam and Theo _Dunbar-Raeken_ ," and Liam says " _Hnghh"_ and comes in his jeans.

His vision goes totally and completely white, but he feels Theo swallow down some of the louder noises he makes, tongue licking into Liam's pliant, slack mouth, and Liam hums, content.

When he comes down from the high, and he can catch his breath and open his eyes and focus his vision a bit, Theo has his sweatpants shoved down, jacking his flushed cock slowly as he watches Liam _intently_ , and Liam's mouth goes dry. Liam curls his fingers again, slowly massaging his prostate, for the way it makes Theo's cock jerk in his hands, for the way it makes Theo's mouth go pleasure-slack, vision unfocused, for the way it rips these _delicious_ , lupine whines out of Theo's throat on every hard press -- because he's a good fiancé like that -- and Theo pants _hard,_ breathing uneven and heart stuttering in his chest, as he times his upstrokes with the flex of Liam's fingers.

"You know," Theo says, breathing hard as he fucks his fist roughly, "I know you think _you're_ the _possessive one_ in this relationship," he says, nipping at Liam's bottom lip lightly, "but _I'm_ pretty fucking possessive too. Because you're _mine_ and everyone should know it." His eyes are almost _completely_ pupil, they're so dilated, and Liam can barely breathe. "So here's what's going to happen," Theo says, voice low and raspy and firm and no-nonsense in a way that never fails to make Liam's blood run _hot_. "I'm going to come all over you," Theo says, and Liam swallows, mouth so dry that his throat _clicks_ , "and _then_ , _I'm_ going to get into the shower. _You're_ going to clean yourself up with a towel, change your clothes, and head to class." He takes Liam's lips with his slowly, and when they part, he barely even moves away. He murmurs, "You're going to kick _ass_ with that report," right up against Liam's lips, Liam's mouth flickers up into a smile, "and," Theo continues, voice low, "you're going to _smell like me the whole time."_ Liam whines, as his soft cock gives a valiant twitch against his thigh. " _Mmm_ , that's right, sweetheart," Theo says, grinning as he sucks Liam's lower lip into his mouth, "humans can smell semen too. You're going to go to Civ, and _I'm_ gonna go to Bio, and we're _both_ gonna have to try to not get hard about how you smell like you _belong to me_ ," and Liam's too dazed to reply, _I always smell like that_ , even though he _does_ , "fucking _delicious_ ," he rasps, nosing along the line of Liam's neck, and then his jaw, and then Theo kisses him _hard_. "And you get out before I do," Theo whispers, "so you're going to get us food. You can get us pasta. From the nice place, not the--"

"--weird one with the lobster out front," Liam finishes on autopilot, still dazed, but smiling softly. "I _know."_

"And then when I get back," Theo continues, and Liam realizes his fingers have stilled, and so he curls them back in, pressing down _hard_ , and rubbing into Theo _just right_ , the way he knows he likes it, head spinning a little at how _hard_ Theo clenches down on his fingers, as he moans loudly, and Liam resumes the massage, an unrelenting pressure right where Theo needs it the most, " _when I get back,"_ Theo says on a moan, slurring his words a little, "we're going to celebrate _properly,"_ he says, and then drops his head back to Liam's shoulder to pant through it, trying to regain his wits and not succumb to the, probably, _overwhelming_ bursts of pleasure. "We're going to-- _ah"_ he gasps, eyes rolling all the way back in his head, mouth falling open, "to eat together and break out the _good wine_ , and, oh, _fuck_ \--" he screws up his face, panting, and too incoherent to continue, too incoherent to even reach for his cock, dripping wet and straining against his hard stomach, Theo's hands firm on Liam's shoulders, and Liam moves his fingers faster, rubbing harder, and Theo moans, " _Liam,"_ reverent, and then cries out, like a prayer, " _Liam, Liam, Liam,"_ a litany of his name, like it's the _only thing he can say_ , and that makes something hotly satisfied rise up inside of him, as he hooks his fingers inside him, whispering, "Yeah, sweetheart, that's it, come on," breathes, "all over me, you said?" and Theo moans _loud_ , hips jerking, before he screams out, "Oh _god_ , oh _fuck, Liam--"_ and bites into the meat of Liam's shoulder as he spills all over the both of them, his yell muffled in Liam's skin, but Liam doesn't let up, keeps his fingers rolling against his prostate, milking him for all he's worth, and Theo lets out these small, helpless noises that make Liam's tired, rubbed-raw cock half-hard, Theo whining quietly but not asking him to stop, still fucking himself back against Liam's fingers, sounding pained, his cock softening, but spurts of come leaking out with every deft, persistent press of Liam's fingers.

Finally, Theo stills his hips, and removes his teeth from Liam's flesh, licking his way up the bite mark, soothing, as he comes back down. "And _then,_ " Theo whispers, mouthing his way up Liam's neck, "I'm gonna _ride you_ until the _bed breaks_ ," he says, pauses thoughtfully, and then says, "or until your dick falls off. Whichever happens first." Liam groans, head lolling against the backrest of the couch.

"That shouldn't be hot," Liam protests.

"But it _is,_ isn't it?" Theo asks, leering a bit, tone so _knowing_ that Liam doesn't even bother to dignify it with a response _,_ just drops a kiss on his forehead and smiles, brushing Theo's sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"I have an idea about the rings, by the way. And it’s a little crazy, but I think you'll like it. Remind me to tell you about it later," Liam murmurs, and Theo nods as he catches his breath. "Good?" Liam asks, and Theo smiles back with all his teeth, eyes crinkling, and Liam's heart skips a beat, like it always does, blushes a little bit, even after all this time.

" _Fantastic,"_ Theo corrects, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck and leaning in for a long, slow kiss. "God, you're so _cute,_ " he says, eyes bright, murmurs, " _Can't believe I get to keep you."_

Liam huffs out a breathless laugh, thinking, _same, fucking same,_ opens his mouth to say so, but Theo draws him into an even _longer_ kiss, one that's sweeter, less dirty, and Liam feels _something_ rise up in him sharply, something even _he_ can't identify, something that makes his eyes sting, and he brings a hand up to cup Theo's cheek, even as he pulls away from his lips.

"I _love_ you," he says, throat closing up, and he can't voice the rest of it, because it's too much to say out loud, can't choke out, _with everything I have, with everything I am,_ but he thinks Theo gets it, by the small, soft smile that lifts the corner of his mouth.

It's a familiar smile, one that reminds him of two teenagers, sitting in the dark of a bullet-ridden truck, gazes trying not to linger, trying not to _stare,_ fingers twitching with the barely suppressed urge to reach out and _touch_ , danger crackling in the air, every brush of their arms feeling like it would be the very last. Of things that seem like they were a million years ago, _being the bait_ , and _hey, you made it out!_

_Why do you keep trying to save me,_ and, _you didn’t kill him, that's progress._

Liam's eyes search Theo's face, as he twists his head to drop a kiss on Liam's palm, eyes soft.

"I love _you,"_ Theo whispers back, because he never says _I love you too_ , like it's not relative, it's _absolute_ , unconditional; an unchanging, reliable constant.

_What are you doing here?_

_I was just asking myself the same thing._

"We're getting _married,"_ Liam croaks, smiling so wide his face hurts, and the pressure building behind his eyes finally subsides as he feels a tear slip out, roll down his face, and he ducks his head, but Theo curls his hand around Liam's jaw, tilts it back up to meet his eyes.

" _Yeah_ ," Theo breathes, smiling just as wide, eyes bright and watery. "Yeah, we are," and then he leans in for a kiss, and they're both smiling so hard that their teeth _clack_ , and they're both crying and it's a little snotty, but its still good, it's so, _so_ good.

_I'm not dying for you._

_I'm not dying for you either._

"Your class," Theo murmurs, before licking back into his mouth, "starts in," another, deeper kiss, that they both sigh into, "two minutes."

_But I_ will _fight with you._

"Oh no," Liam murmurs back, completely deadpan, completely unbothered, as he leans in to kiss him harder, one hand cradling the side of his jaw, the other wrapped firmly around his waist, and he kisses him and kisses him and kisses him.

_But I_ will _live for you._

**Author's Note:**

> So!!!! I hope you liked it!!! it was definitely.... an experience haha that was probably one of the SOFTEST things I've ever written, but, like, no regrets :)) I had a good time.
> 
> As always, tell me what you liked, what you didn't! All feedback is welcome, and GREATLY appreciated :)) thank you so, so much for all your support. If you want to come scream at me on tumblr, feel free to find me at [inabottlelikelightning](https://www.inabottlelikelightning.tumblr.com/)
> 
> love you guys :)  
> -lightning


End file.
